


extracurricular

by decidueye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Boys in Skirts, Grey-Asexual Character, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, grey-asexual kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/pseuds/decidueye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>”You should do it too,” Kageyama said to him last week, breaking their usual silence on the walk to the bus stop, “I mean, if you feel like it. I think you do, though.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama, Kunimi and Tsukishima have an after school cross-dressing club on Fridays. This time, there's a change in routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	extracurricular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterBender](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=glitterBender).



> keptein, perish and i have formed an unholy trifecta. submit; you know you want to.

It’s 5PM on a Friday after school, and Kunimi is standing outside Kageyama’s front door with one hand raised to knock, still wondering if it might be easier to turn around and go home.

_”You should do it too,” Kageyama said to him last week, breaking their usual silence on the walk to the bus stop, “I mean, if you feel like it. I think you do, though.”_

Kunimi does feel like it, but he also really doesn’t, and he squirms, feet shuffling backwards, away from the door…

“What are you doing?” Tsukshima stands at the gate, one eyebrow raised and his gym bag thrown casually over his shoulder.

“I just got here,” he says defensively, and Tsukshima hums.

“Alright,” he replied, walking up to him. “So knock.”

Kunimi hesitates, and Tsukishima rolls his eyes before reaching over Kunimi’s shoulderto do it himself. Tsukishma’s weight presses against Kunimi’s back, and he leans into it almost instinctively. He’s getting too used to this, even though he can barely remember how it started.

“No one’s going to force you,” Tsukishima tells him, and there’s a mocking edge to his voice. Kunimi straightens abruptly. “There’s no need to be nervous.”

“I’m not,” he says, and it’s true. He’s just unprepared, maybe. He’s bored, and he needs something new, but this is a pretty big break in routine that he’s not entirely sure he’s ready for.

When Kageyama answers the door he looks straight at Kunimi, and Kunimi does his best to look unimpressed. Tsukishima rolls his eyes again - it must hurt to do it so often - and pushes past them both, heading straight along the familiar path to Kageyama’s bedroom.

“Mum’s not home,” Kageyama says, like it’s news. She’s never home on Friday evenings, that’s why they do this now. Kunimi shrugs, taking a step further into the hallway, and Kageyama visibly relaxes, leading the way to his room.

Tsukishima’s already half changed when they open the door, bent over whilst perched on Kageyama’s bed to pull up his socks. The’re just plain black, but Kunimi remembers how soft the cotton had felt from last time and as he watches Tsukishima straighten them on his thighs, his hand itches to touch.

 _Not yet_.

The skirt Tsukishima’s wearing is navy blue and pleated, with a soft checkered pattern. He hasn’t worn that one in a few weeks, complaining that his recent growth spurt has made it too short even for his tastes, but Kunimi thinks it’s probably his favourite. He’s paired it with a black t-shirt and loose, navy blue zip-hoody, and he looks cool and casual - as always.

Tsukishima’s a natural at this, really, no matter how much he’d thought it wouldn’t suit him at first. Kunimi remembers that, and tries to apply it to his own situation.

“I got something new,” Kageyama announces shortly, and both Tsukishima and Kunimi turn to look at him. He’s flushing, just a little, and our of the corner of his eyes Kunimi sees Tsukishima smirk. He’s clutching a carrier bag, and Kunimi can’t make out the contents.

“What?” Kunimi asks, and Kageyama frowns.

“It’s a surprise.”

“...OK,” Kunimi says. Kageyema nods once before heading to the bathroom.

“Yours is under the bed.” Kageyama calls over his shoulder.

Kunimi turns back towards the bed. Tsukishima still looks amused, and it’s at times like this that Kunimi remembers he’s a complete asshole. He leans back on the bed until his head rests against the wall, moving his legs only slightly to let Kunimi duck under the bed to reach the parcel. The wrapping is transparent, and Kunimi spots the label before he opens it. It’s not Kageyama’s size, so he must have ordered it specially, and Kunimi’s toes curl.

It’s funny how Kageyama can sometimes be the most thoughtful of the three of them. Almost jarring, and Kunimi’s heart twists with something he doesn’t really feel comfortable confronting.

He stands up, and Tsukishima’s still watching him with that amused smirk. Kunimi’s mouth twitches in a frown.

“Could you turn around?” He asks. Tsukishima’s eyebrows raise.

“Why? You watch me change all the time.”

Kunimi doesn’t really have an answer for that, so he huffs lightly, ripping open the packaging. The skirt’s made of a light material Kunimi doesn’t recognise, and it’s plain black, but with splashes of colour in the form of abstract butterflies. It’s...cute, and he puts it on over his uniform before wriggling out of his school trousers. Tsukishima looks disappointed; Kunimi can’t resist laughing at him.

He brought his own socks - below-the-knees with lace around the edges, stolen from his sister when he was helping do the laundry - and a pair of ballet flats he found in the back of his mum’s wardrobe and figured she wouldn’t miss. He has pretty small feet, which his teammates had always teased him for but he’d never really cared about, and he is glad that they work to his advantage now. Tsukishima orders his shoes - high heels, mostly, as though he isn’t tall enough - from specialist shops, and Kunimi issn’t sure that he would be able to take the embarrassment.

When Kunimi straightens after putting the shoes on, he sees that Tsukishima’s moved so that he’s leaning forwards on the bed, watching him with a thoughtful expression. Kunimi gives him a slow, deliberate twirl.

“How’s my debut?” he asks, and Tsukishima sighs. Kunimi sees his cheeks reddening beneath the glasses and counts it as a victory. Tsukishima pushes himself forward until he can reach Kunimi’s hands, catching his fingers and pulling him closer. Like this, Kunimi can look down on Tsukishima, and he takes a moment to enjoy the view. Tsukishima’s hair is soft, and it frames his face in a way that’s difficult to notice when you’re constantly looking up at him.

“I can’t believe it’s taken nearly two months for you to do this,” Tsukishima says, and Kunimi leans in until their noses are touching with a barely noticeable smirk.

“So, good, then?” he breathes, and Tsukishima closes the gap between them.

The first kiss is always cautious, the only indication Tsukishima’s ever given him that he feels any kind of vulnerability. Kunimi’s used to it by now, though, and knows what to do, so he cups Tsukishima’s face with one hand, the other running through the soft curls of his hair as he deepens the kiss. Moving his hand lower, he feels the muscles in Tsukishima’s shoulders loosen instinctively, almost sighing into Kunimi as he turns his head to get a better angle. Tsukishima’s glasses get way, digging into Kunimi’s nose like they always do, and Kunimi wonders why they never remember to take them off. He pulls back a little so that he can do just that, and Tsukishima follows his movements breathlessly.

There’s something really satisfying about taking away Tsukishima’s edge.

“You guys started without me.”

It’s not petulant, exactly, but when Kunimi turns towards the doorway, one hand still on the back of Tsukishima’s neck, Kageyama’s pouting. It takes him a moment to drag his focus away from Kageyama’s mouth to what he’s wearing, but when he does, he can’t hold back a small smile.

Kageyama’s wearing a polka-dotted crop top, which would be cute by itself, but he’s layered a denim overall skirt over the top. His hands are shoved self consciously into the pockets of the skirt, which flares at his hips, revealing a tantalising strip of skin between the two pieces of clothing. To top it off, he’s wearing sneaker wedges and white ankle socks bunched up over his shoes.

Beside him, Tsukishima laughs, and Kageyama flushes angrily from the neck.

“You don’t like it,” he says, and Tsukishima shakes his head.

“Quite the opposite,” he says, recovering his composure from earlier. Kunimi wants to wipe that smirk off his face. “I just didn’t think you would choose it.”

Kageyama mumbles something unintelligible, staring at the floor, and Kunimi pats the bed beside him.

“You wanted to join us?” He says, keeping his tone disinterested. He never likes to be the one to initiate these things, even though he iswell past pretending that he doesn’t really want to take part.

Kageyama takes a step forwards, and then hesitates, shaking his head.

“I don’t really feel like it right now,” he says. “Let’s do something else.”

Kunimi and Tskushima exchange glances, and Kunimi shrugs. It’s not surprising anymore - sometimes Kageyama doesn’t want to kiss them, and even though he had difficulty explaining it to them the first time, they don’tmind. It had been awkward thinking of other things to do, but they arefairly comfortable around each other now.

 _God knows how_ , Kunimi thinks as Kageyama sets up the games console in his room. He still lasto lie to Kindaichi about who he isspending time with on Fridays whenever his friend invite him out, and he knows for a fact that Tsukishima still goads Kageyama in public - he’s seen it on the court. Tsukishima isstill a dick in private, but it issofter, somehow, and his insecurity ismuch more apparent when he iswearing a dress, which seems to put Kageyama at ease.

Kunimi and Tsukishima get on for the simple reason that they’re both unlikeable, and neither of them care enough to change that.

They play video games for a while, but it’s obvious Kageyama’s not feeling it, and in the end they appease him by letting him drag his laptop out, finding a stream of last week’s national volleyball game. They watch it squashed together in the corner of Kageyama’s bed, the laptop on Kageyama’s lap in the middle.

Kageyama doesn’t speak during the game, which Kunimi’s seen once before and doesn’t feel the obsessive need to rewatch the same way that Kageyama does. He’s absorbed, and Kunimi looks over to see that Tsukishima’s already spaced out, looking absently out of the window.

Kunimi’s eyes drift beyond the laptop to Kageyama’s legs. This is the first time he hasn’t worn socks that reach the height of his skirt, and Kunimi notices that they’re smooth. He wonders if they’re always like that, and if he has to shave or if he’s done it specifically for today. He hadn’t noticed at the last match that they played, but Tsukishima probably knows; even if they clash during practise, he knows that Tsukishima wouldn’t be able to keep himself from looking. The whiteness of the socks highlights Kageyama’s tan, unusual during the cold season but probably due to too much time playing volleyball outside. He should probably wear sun cream.

Someone scores, and he feels Kageyama’s sharp intake of breath beside him. He stretches his arm out behind Kageyama, wrapping his hand around his waist, and Kageyama doesn’t even notice.

Tsukishima’s turned his attention away from the window, but he’s still not looking at Kunimi, his gaze instead focused on the strip of skin at Kageyama’s hips revealed by the crop top. Kunimi huffs out a laugh, and Tsukishima looks up sharply, narrowing his eyes when he sees he’s been caught. Kunimi shoots him a smirk, looking up through his eyelashes, and Tsukishima swallows, his own arm reaching out in front of Kageyama’s chest until his hand rests on Kunimi’s thigh. Kunimi looks at it, and he’d almost forgotten he was wearing a skirt, but the weight of Tsukishima’s hand on the material reminds him.

Kunimi’s legs are smooth too, but that’s not a choice he’s made. The socks have begun to move down his legs even though he’s barely moved, and he wonders how you’re supposed to keep them up. The backs of his knees feel exposed; even when he’s wearing shorts he’s usually wearing knee pads, but now he can feel Kageyama’s bedding when he stretches out.

The game ends, and Kunimi shuts the laptop, placing it on the floor before the three of them wriggle down Kageyama’s bed until they’re lying, Tsukishima and Kunimi on their sides and Kageyama staring at the ceiling. It’s a tight fit, and Kunimi’s arm is numbing under Kageyama’s back, but he doesn’t mind.

Tsukishima presses a kiss to the top of Kageyama’s head, and Kunimi watches Kageyama’s expression carefully. He doesn’t grimace, so he figures it’s safe to kiss his temple. Kageyama moves as he does, though, and he kisses the corner of his mouth. Kageyama’s looking at him with wide eyes, and Kunimi’s still not used to this side of him.

 _He’s so open._ Kunimi remembers the first time he’d seen him after he joined Karasuno, over a year ago now, and the way he’d tried to apologise to Kindaichi. Kunimi had stayed out of sight, but when Kageyama had tried to approach him at their next game, he’d given him the same speech. They wanted to win, after all, and Kageyama was the enemy.

Even then, Kageyama’s eyes had been narrowed, and his sincerity had been guarded, like he knew he could end up getting hurt.

That guard doesn’t exist anymore, even though Kunimi still haven’t let him apologise, and Kunimi doesn’t really know what to make of it. Kageyama trusts him, and trusts Tsukishima, even if he doesn’t always _like_ them both, and it weighs on Kunimi’s conscience.

They’d bonded over a hobby. Technically, Kageyama is still the enemy, and Kunimi can’t allow himself to forget them.

Kunimi moves his leg over Kageyama’s hoisting himself up with one arm so that he can hover over him. Kageyama hesitates, but then gives a small nod, so Kunimi moves in, capturing his lips gently. Kageyama frowns, because that’s not how they do things, and grabs the back of Kunim’s head to bring him closer, kissing him harshly and biting at his bottom lip.

Kunimi makes a noise in the back of his throat and they kiss each other deeply, Kageyama tugging at Kunimi’s bangs and Kunimi pressing Kageyama deeper into the mattress, chasing his lips with his own. Eventually they pause for breath, and Kunimi looks to see that Tsukishima has been watching them, lips parted, breathing heavily.

Tsukishima sits up, leaning against the wall as he situates himself in the corner of the bed, before pulling Kageyama onto his lap. When the pair of them kiss it looks even more like a fight than Kunimi feels his own kisses are, both of them frowning as their cheeks colour. Kunimi wonders if they think it’ll make them seem less affectionate. If they do, it’s not working, because even as their teeth clash with a sound that makes Kunimi flinch Tsukishima’s fingers span the exposed flesh beneath Kageyama’s crop top with such a gentle care that Kunimi almost can’t believe they belong to the same person.

He moves closer, leaning in to kiss Tsukishima’s neck, and he hears Tsukishima gasp, bringing his free hand up to rest against Kunimi’s back. Kageyama reaches over and tugs at Kunimi’s fingers until they’re holding hands, pulling away from Tsukishima to kiss Kunimi lightly on the mouth.

Kunimi doesn’t really know how long they sit there trading kisses - it’s always hard to keep track of time when they’re doing this. At some point Tsukishima’s hand moves its way up Kunimi’s thigh beneath the skirt, and Tsukishima has to stop for a second when his fingers come into contact with the underwear Kunimi had been hoping they wouldn’t find out about.

“Lace?” He asks, lips curving into a smile, “I thought you weren’t ready for this?”

Kunimi forces himself to shrug, keeping his voice steady. “I thought I might as well commit.”

Tsukishima laughs outright, and Kageyama’s watching them both with an uncertain expression. Kunimi’s not sure if this kind of thing makes him uncomfortable - they’d never really taken it that far. Neither of them want to ask, but their silence must speak volumes if even Kageyama can pick up the hint.

“It’s fine,” he says. “I mean, I don’t think I want to - not yet, anyway, but...it’s interesting?”

“Interesting,” Tsukishima repeats. Kageyama cringes, struggling to get the words out.

“I just meant. You know. Watching. Might be. Nice.”

Kunimi’s reply dies on his lips when Kageyama’s alarm beeps. His mum’s going to be home in half an hour. The three of them take a second to catch their breath, and Kunimi gets off the bed first, pulling his trousers on before taking of the skirt. He keeps the socks on but steps out of the shoes, shoving them in his backpack before hesitating.

“Can I keep this?” He asks Kageyama, who scowls.

“It’s for you,” he says, like he’s annoyed Kunimi’s even asking him. Kunimi murmurs a thank you before folding the skirt and placing it in his backpack as well. He puts his school books over it to hide it, and zips it up, throwing the backpack over one shoulder with ease.

He waits while Tsukishima and Kageyama get changed, and the three of them walk out to the gate together. Tsukishima lives in the opposite direction from the bus stop, and he gives each of them a kiss on the cheek before pulling his headphones over his ears and setting off. Kageyama scowls, like he’s forgotten what they’ve been doing for the last four hours.

He might have, to be honest. Kageyama’s always a bit different the second they step outside.

They walk in silence like usual, but when they’re five minutes away from the bus stop Kageyama speaks again.

“So you liked it?” He asks. Kunimi shoots him a cold glance.

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have kept it, would I?”

“Oh.”

Again, neither of them says anything, and Kunimi wonders why it gets so much harder to talk to Kageyama when they’re outside the house. It’s almost like they’re different people, and the history between them weighs heavy in the night air.

The bus stop is empty - unsurprising for the late hour - and Kunimi and Kageyama wait at opposite ends of the bench. When the bus’ headlights emerge from around the corner, Kageyama moves abruptly closer.

He looks at Kunimi, again with those wide, earnest eyes, and Kunimi holds his breath.

“We’ll do this again, right?” Kageyama asks as the bus pulls up, its doors opening. Kunimi swallows and nods once before getting onto the bus.

“Why break routine now?” He replies, and the doors close in front of him. He takes a seat, backpack feeling heavy on his lap, and the bus pulls away. Kunimi looks behind him, and, as always, Kageyama waits until the bus is out of sight before heading home.

 _Nothing’s changed_ , Kunimi tells himself, texting his mum to let him know he’s on his way home,  _he’s just experiencing things from a different angle. There’s no need to make a fuss._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Boys in Skirts' might be my new brand, and i'm completely okay with this. come talk to me about that, and anything to do with haikyuu!! on tumblr at [arotsukki](http://arotsukki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
